Grissom's Bad Day
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Grissom is having a bad day when is he forced to go visit Sara's apartment. Now it may turn out to be the worst day he ever had.
1. Chapter 1

Gil scowled as be banged on Sara's door for the third time. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be irate over her not instantly appearing at the door; at what was for her the middle of the night, but to say today wasn't his day was a gigantic understatement.

Today he had been abruptly jarred out of a sound sleep, after working a double, by a phone call from the Sheriff. It seemed that a body had been found, at the home of a major contributor to the Governor's last campaign. And now, he Gil Grissom was expected to drive halfway across the God forsaken state, to personally supervise evidence collection and processing.

He'd slammed down the phone swearing to himself. This was exactly the kind of case he loathed. It reeked of political intrigue. If the evidence supported that the home owner hadn't committed a crime then the press would accuse the CSI of favoritism. If the evidence implicated the home owner, then the Governor would be publicly linked to a killer. If even one piece of evidence was mishandled, the press would scream corruption or incompetence. This was exactly the kind of case he preferred to hand over to Catherine. For some reason he couldn't fathom she enjoyed these "high profile" cases.

He'd been halfway through packing, on laundry day of course, when he'd remembered he had court the next day. Worse yet he had to testify about an insect timeline he'd done for a double homicide. On any other case he would have been screwed, but in this one thing God had chosen to smile on him.

Sara could do the timeline. After months of distance between them Sara had offered to map this time line with him. They sat up all night together, like in years long past, recording insect maturation. They finally began talking like the old friends they truly were.

He'd never understood why out of the blue she'd reignited their friendship, nor would he ever directly ask, but he'd sent a grateful thanks to the heavens that he'd gotten his best friend back. Now all he'd had to do was call her and ask her to testify. With a few minutes of coaching she'd be ready to nail the murdering ass.

This of course was when his perfect plan had shattered. He'd tried calling her on his cell but the call failed to go through. When he'd switched to his home phone, her cell went straight to voice mail. He'd tried her home phone, only to get a prerecorded voice telling him the number was no longer in service. He paged her, nothing.

In desperation he'd called the lab. The day shift receptionist had cheerfully explained to him that all the state cell phones and pager where out of service. The provider had had a server crash. He'd asked for Sara's home number only to be given the same useless number he already had.

So he'd had to jump in his car drive twenty minutes in the opposite direction of his crime scene to wind up on Sara's doorstep in an admittedly foul mood.

As the door finally swung open he'd been mentally prepared to lay into her for not updating her phone number with him, as was required by department policy. Only this plan had failed. What was revealed, when door opened, sent a wave of equall shock, horror, amazement, and rage through him. His brain felt stuck like a slow computer, the image before him would only process in bits and pieces. Instead of the groggy brunet he'd been prepared for, here stood a lanky blond.

"Ahh ahh." Were the only words his mouth seemed capable of forming. Not that he knew what he wanted to say. It was just a good thing he wasn't armed at the moment. When he killed the skanky blond he refused to do it in a way that would allow him to be caught. After years in criminal justice he'd been certain cold blooded murder was never justified, right up until this moment.

Gil allowed himself a moment to analysis the sight in front of his eyes. The blond was disheveled. Probably straight from bed wearing only wrinkled underwear. The underwear was slightly askew, as if they had been put on only moments ago after spending hours wadded on the floor.

The blond, had the nerve to stare at him expectantly. As if he, Gilbert Grissom needed to explain what he was doing here? He had a legitimate work related reason to be here. What possible reason could he have for being here? It certainly wasn't work related.

As opened his mouth to speak he was cut off.

"Grissom did you need something?"

Grissom glared smirking slightly when the blond squirmed under his crushing gaze.

"Why yes Greg, I need to talk to Sara."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go wake her

"I'll go wake her." Was all Greg said before he stepped back from the door allowing him to enter the apartment.

Greg gestured toward the couch seeming to indicate that Greg was giving him permission to sit. Greg obviously felt he had the authority to grant permission for things in Sara's apartment. He couldn't force his eyes off of Greg's retreating form.

This must be some horrible nightmare that he would soon wake from. Only it just kept getting worse. When Greg got to Sara's closed bedroom door he opened it without hesitation and firmly closed it behind him. Greg entered as if he belonged in there. As if it where perfectly normal for him to enter Sara's closed bedroom without invitation or notice.

He had to force himself to take a deep breath; to shove down his rage and bitter disappointment deep within himself. If he was going to handle this situation without going berserk and mutilating Greg's scrawny body he needed to be calm. He needed more information.

He forced his eyes to critically scan the room. Staying detached he aloud the room to answer the question that were eating at him. The colorful patchwork pillows that lined the back of Sara's brown leather couch were perfectly straight and unwrinkled. Bending he placed one hand on the leather, it was cool to the touch. The rest of the room contained no blankets or pillows.

It was obvious that no one had been sleeping in this room. Greg had clearly been asleep before he arrived; he hadn't however been asleep in this room. That left only one other place in this tiny apartment he could have been asleep. So Greg had been asleep in Sara's bed. His mind wandered back to the image of Greg's askew boxers. Greg had been asleep naked in Sara's bed. Platonic male and female friends might in theory innocently share a bed. Platonic male and female friends did not share a bed naked.

He began searching for changes to the apartment since the last time he been here. Framed band poster now lined her deep purple walls. They were in shiny black frames with lavender mounting promoting such things as Marylyn Manson, Smashing Pumpkins, and Garbage. Sara's old television was gone and in its place was a forty inch flat screen model. Several gaming system were attached. A second desk had been added to the room. On it sat a desktop computer. Years ago Sara told him she only bought laptops.

The bedroom door clicked open and Greg came strolling out. Still bare foot and shirtless, he had thrown on a pair blue flannel pajama bottoms. Gritting his teeth, he wondered why the young man hadn't deemed a visit from his boss important enough to warrant at least donning a shirt.

"She'll be out in a few minutes. She's not her best first thing in the morning. I mean she always the best but…"

"Greg you're rambling." Grissom interrupted when it became obvious to him that Greg was so nervous he would probably never going to stop speaking.

"Yeah I do that when I fear for my life." Greg muttered under his breath. "Sorry." He projected out.

Grissom watched Greg walk to the kitchen and hit a button on a chrome coffee maker. He noted it was another new addition to Sara's apartment. The machine made a grinding noise. He raised his brow in question.

"Oh it has a built in grinder. Sara even installed a water line from the filter. She thinks leaving water sitting in the machine overnight is a bacterial infection waiting to happen."

Even in his current mood Grissom had to smile. The interesting dichotomy between Sara eagerness to handle even the most contaminated scene at work and her refusal in her private life to expose herself even to the most minimal amount of germs was a part of her lure.

"Yeah well it's a good thing she's hot."

"Greg I was just noticing Sara's new artwork." The statement was a direct challenge. He wanted to know if Greg would outright lie to him. He wanted him to squirm. To suffer, like he was.

"Sara hates it when a couple's home doesn't reflect both their personalities."

Grissom flinched. He hadn't been prepared for that much honesty. Hearing Greg confirm they where living together made it real. It was a million times worse than just suspecting it.

Sara chooses that moment to amble forth from the bedroom. She wore black leggings and a grey Stanford t-shirt. She might as well have printed Greg's property across her chest. It was juvenile really.

Greg walked over to place a steaming mug of coffee into her hands. Silently she mouthed thank you and they shared a smile.

Grissom growled he was not ready to view their intimate rituals. He would never be ready.

"Morning Griss."

He loved hearing his name on her lips while her voice was still husky from sleep. It spoke of intimacy. Of course it had been years since they were intimate. His eyes shot back to Greg. Greg, who had been intimate with Sara, his Sara. He refused to think about that.

"I've been called out of town for a case I need you testify for me tomorrow on the Collins case."

"Okay." Was all she said but her tone and facial expression enquired as to why this was so urgent he'd felt the need to invade her personal space. Something he seldom did.

"Cell service is out and your land line says it's been disconnected." Were the words that came out of his mouth but he knew she would understand what he was really asking. _So you're living with Greg?_

"I changed the number we've been getting a lot of hang-ups." _Yeah._ She couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"You need to update your contact information." _You should have told me._

"First thing." _I know._

"I brought the Collins file. We should review it before I leave."

They moved toward the sofa.

'

"I'll be in the bedroom" interrupted Greg. He stopped first however, to hand him a cup of coffee. His first impulse had been to refuse. He didn't want anything from Greg. The more practical part of him realized he was very tired and Greg's coffee was probably going to be the only good part of his day.

"Thanks Greg." Sara said Grissom couldn't bring himself to thank the little rat.

Sara and he sat discussing the case as if on automatic pilot. The elephant in the room loomed large.

Mid sentence she stopped turning to meet his eyes for the first time. "I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Greg, Sara, Greg? He couldn't keep the incredulous from his voice. Seeing her with anyone would hurt. Her with Greg he couldn't fathom. Greg of the goofy hair and ear piercing rock. Greg.

"He's a good man Grissom."

"Greg?" Greg a man?

"He makes me happy."

He shot to his feet. "I should go." He wasn't ready for this. He wanted her to happy. Really he did. He just wanted her to be happy and **single**.

"Okay."

She sounded hurt. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He couldn't however, bring himself to say he was happy she was with Greg. Honestly he'd never be happy she was with another man. He admitted it was petty and selfish. Everyone had to have flaws. "I have to get to the case."

When he left they'd be alone. Sara and Greg alone in her apartment. Sara and Greg alone in her bed. While he processed a scene hundreds of miles away Greg would be alone in bed with Sara. "**GREG**."

Greg came stumbling from the bedroom. "Pack a bag you're coming with me."

He visibly swallowed. "Me and you alone in the desert?'

"Yes Greg." He had been wrong earlier, watching Greg stunned panic was the best thing that would happen today. Greg just stood there frozen with his jaw hanging open. "Greg go pack." He still didn't move "Greg now."

Finally Greg stepped back into the bedroom.

Sara stared at him for a moment. "Grissom whatever you're up to remember one thing."

"What's that Sara?" He smiled she didn't seem surprised he was taking Greg.

"You can't hurt him he's an only child." Having said that she moved toward the bedroom without a glance she gently closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara drifted awaked when the pounding on the door had started

Sara awoke abruptly when the pounding on the door had started. She lay still vacillating between the urge to ignore the person who was at the door or getting up to scream at whoever had dared to interrupt her sleep when Greg had grumbled and rolled out of bed.

"I'll go." He mumbled groggily.

She shot him a grateful smile briefly opening her eyes. She giggled at the sight of a nude Greg with rumpled hair walking toward the door. "You might want to put on some underwear."

He grinned at her and grabbed his boxer from the floor where they'd hastily discarded them this morning. "Go back to sleep honey."

Settling deeper into the mattress she planned to do just that. In fact she barely registered the click as Greg closed the door behind him, upon returning to their room.

"Grissom is in our living room." His voice was shear panic.

"What?" She bolted into a seated position in the bed, suddenly fully awake.

"Grissom the famous forensic entomologist, the great criminalist, you know that guy you stared at longingly across the break room table at for years, the guy who has no idea we've been living together for six months. Well he's standing in our living room. And you know what Sara I think he's going to figure it out." Greg's voice was stressed just shy of panicked.

"Greg we always knew Grissom finding out about us was a possibly." They kept their relationship a secret. It begun out of the blue. After the team split-up and her "mini meltdown" with Eckile they had begun hanging out together more often, outside of work. One day sitting together on his couch watching a movie and she'd just jumped him, literally pinning him to the sofa, so she could have her wicked way with him. In her defense he hadn't put up much of a fight. Nick kidnapping had wailed plans to announce their relationship to the team. Regrouping they'd decided to save their bombshell until Nick's return to work, only to have Warrick usurp their opportunity by revealing his secret marriage. Thinking the team couldn't deal with anymore change they'd held their tongues. Now in the twelfth month of their secret relationship, how to divulge the secret had become a frequent topic of conversation.

"I'm also aware nuclear holocaust is also a possibly that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it happening in my living room."

Calming his nerves actually distracted her from the abject terror coursing through her own body. "What's the worst that will happen?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Grissom will toss you a few sulky glares and force you to work a few gruesome homicides solo. Me on the hand Grissom will use in one of his freaky experiments. Only this time a dreadful "accident" will occur. Years from now people will still shudder when speaking of it and say they'd rather be beaten, shot, and set on fire than to die the way I did."

Sara giggled. She felt bad for it, really she did. She just couldn't help herself. Greg's ability to make her laugh no matter what the situation was one of the things she loved most about him. "Greg it's going to be fine. He's not going to like it at first. He hates change but he does want me to be happy."

"Okay" he said with a huge sigh "Let's go face the firing squad." He cringed a new thought obviously occurring to him. "Oh crap, I hope he didn't bring his gun." Grabbing her arm Greg started to pull her toward the door.

"Greg, GREG stop." She said franticly before he could pull her out through the door.

"What?"

"It might be better if I didn't go out there naked."

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Crossing to the dresser she pulled out a blue pair of men's pajama bottoms. "Here put these on and go entertain him."

"You want me to go out there and entertain him by myself" He looked horrified.

"Just for a few minutes." She tried to sound reassuring. She couldn't blame him for his agitation. He'd always looked up to Grissom and neither one of them had been comfortable keeping this secret from him for this long. She certainly wouldn't want to be in his position if the situation were reversed.

"Why can't I just wait here while you dress?"

"Because I'm afraid if we're in here alone together for to long he might get ideas, about what were doing." She couldn't imagine what Grissom would do if he thought they were cavorting in here while he waited.

"Sara it will take five seconds to throw on a pair of pjs." He looked slightly frantic.

"Greg I reek of sex. I can't just throw on anything I need to clean up a little." She always known having premarital sex would come back to bite her in the ass.

"Oh."

"Go."

"Sara you know I really, really love you." His voice sounded so sincere and he gave the puppy dog eyes. She almost caved, almost.

"But?" No one ever said anything like that without a but.

"No but. Just wanted you to know in case I mysteriously disappear never to be heard from again."

"Love you to, now get your but out their." He'd be fine. She hoped.

He saluted like a soldier going off to war and scurried out of their room. She took a deep breath, when that didn't calm her she considered popping a piece of nicorrette gum she kept for emergencies. Certainly this must qualify as an emergency. Scurrying off to the bathroom she ran brush through her and used a washcloth to wipe up. She understood what she would face when she went out there. Grissom wouldn't overtly say anything to her. Subtext was everything with Grissom. Any direct conversation would be started by her. If she was lucky they'd get through four sentences before he bolted.

She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Grissom. They were truly friends again for the first time in years. Once she stopped needing more from him she'd been able to relax and enjoy the connection they had always shared. He would have to accept Greg in her life, because as much as she valued their friendship, she treasured the life she found with Greg. He was all the things she'd never had emotionally available, fun, openly loving, a toucher, and excited to be with her. She didn't have to earn his love; he just loved her.

Needing to send a clear message to Grissom about the seriousness of her relationship she rooted through Greg's draws until she found one of his old college tees. She knew he would understand what she was saying. Finally, she threw on a pair of pants and went to face the only two men she'd ever loved.

(I thought people might like to know what was happening behind the closed bedroom door. I was originally only going to write this from Grissom point of view, but then it felt to dark. Plus there was no way to explain more about Greg and Sara's relationship. Not to mention I rarely get to use the term jumped him. Hope people are liking this there hasn't been much feed back.)


End file.
